Life Fringe
by SphinxScribe
Summary: Teddy Lupin is grounded. Irrevocably, intolerably, undeniably grounded. But how can he be expected to sit back when his favorite band has a concert tonight? Maybe it he hadn't gotten his third ear piercing the week before, sixteen-year-old Teddy Lupin wouldn't be in this situation. Next generation one-shot. Teddy/Victoire, Tedoire


_Hello all! Just a surprise one-shot for everyone! I had this plot bunny in my head for a while and wanted to get it out so I could continue to work on my other fic . Rest assured, you will get your James/Sirius fic soon. I'm probably about halfway done at this point. But in the meantime to hold you over, have this Teddy Lupin one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

Life Fringe

Teddy Lupin knew he wouldn't be allowed to go to the Fringe Caravan concert that night.

If he even worked up the courage to ask, that was. His grandmother strongly disapproved of his taste in music; his godfather always felt uncomfortable with the idea of him attending large muggle conventions without supervision. Anyway, even if he did ask, Teddy's chances were even slimmer than usual; he was still temporarily grounded for getting his third ear piercing the Wednesday before.

His grandmother was still furious about it.

It honestly wasn't even really Teddy's fault. Merlin's honest truth: he hadn't really planned on following through with it… well, he _had_ wanted a third piercing for a while, but it had sort of been a spur-of-the-moment decision and it had just happened! Sometimes things do! How could he have resisted? They were these gleaming snake-fangs, sitting there on display, and he'd wanted them ever since he had seen Octavian July wearing them on his Blue Line Tour. It had been only a blink of an eye and he had been sitting on the stool, waiting for the tattoo artist to pierce his ear.

"What is that?" his grandmum had demanded after he had tried to slink into the house later that afternoon.

"What?" he had said, protectively cupping a hand over his ear. "Nothing?"

"Nothing?" she had echoed, raising her slim eyebrows at him. It meant that she was not to be crossed. "_Teddy_!"

"Please let me keep it!" he had pleaded, giving her his best puppy face. He could feel his hair slowly changing from its usual blue to an embarrassed purple. It meant that he felt guilty, and he knew she could see it too. At the moment, he had wished with every fiber of his being that he wasn't so easily readable, that he wasn't a Metamorphmagus, that he was of age and could get as many tattoos as he wanted.

"Take it out, Teddy," his grandmum had warned him.

"I don't want to!"

And that was when he was grounded.

As he dwelled on it a week later, lying on his denim bed comforter and holding the Fringe Caravan flyer in his fist, he thought that maybe it would have been better if he had just slept over his godfather's that day. Or moved to Australia. Or mailed his stuff to Machu Picchu. Anywhere was more laid back than his grandmum.

Teddy turned the flyer in his hand. Or maybe it would have made things worse. His grandmum always seemed to know what he was up to. Maybe it was his Metamorphic abilities, or the fact that he could not lie without turning Christmas red, but she could always see through him and know that he was hiding something from her.

Teddy flipped the flyer over again and reread the words there for the zillionth time. _Fringe Caravan,_ it read in large bold letters across the top. _Playing August 6, 2014. Twelfth United Theatre, Londo_n.

The concert was happening tonight, and he was going to miss it.

Teddy sat up off his bed, staring at the posters that lined his walls. They covered every breathable inch, half wizard and half muggle. Most were of bands or football players or Quidditch teams, and all from so many different places in the world. How he yearned to be in any of those places right now, anywhere but his bedroom.

On bedside table, his muggle phone was lying. Victoire Weasley was still waiting for him to text her, and Teddy knew that she was probably getting impatient; she was still in the dark about what was going on. But he simply didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her that after months of anticipation and planning, he wouldn't be able to go. They had planned this so long ago, when the pamphets had first been distributed, but after the World Cup fiasco, he doubted her dad or his grandmum would let them go anywhere near each other. And then there was the simple fact that Teddy wouldn't be able to go _anywhere_ today, much less London for a rock band. It all circled back to the fact that he was grounded.

Biting his lip, Teddy ripped his gaze away from his phone. He was supposed to be packing his bags right now, getting ready to head over to Harry's for dinner for the evening, as he usually did on Wednesday nights. He was to continue his grounded sentence there, under Harry's supervision, and though Teddy knew it wouldn't be so bad over there—Harry and the Potters were much more merciful than Teddy's grandmum—it was still a really discouraging thought. History would be happening on another side of England, and he would be missing it.

He couldn't let that happen. He had to do something. He would be stuck at home for the rest of his life.

…Unless? A sudden thought struck Teddy, and he brightened. _Unless_ he told Harry that his grandmum said he could go?

_No_, Teddy shook his head quickly, pushing the thought out as quickly as it had popped in. No, no, that thought was ridiculous. Harry would just laugh, and Teddy's hair would turn purple, and everyone would know that he was lying.

Teddy launched himself off his bed and grabbed the duffel bag lying under his desk. He brushed off the candy wrappers and slapped it on his bed. Just as soon as he reached for his overnight clothes, however, he was struck with a new idea.

_Or…!_ He straightened abruptly, his mind reeling. It was an idea that he had never used before; one that he thought for sure might work. It was brilliant! A perfect ploy.

_What if…_

What _if_ he told his grandmum that he was heading to Harry's, and told Harry that he was missing their dinner? He could tell Harry that he felt sick or something… that he would be over in the morning? His grandmum would think he was at Harry's, Harry would think he was staying at his grandmum's for one more night. It was perfect, a brilliant idea. No one had to even know or worry about it. Then he could go through his grounded sentence as if nothing unusual had happened.

Grinning, Teddy dropped his duffel bag on the floor and raced over to his phone. He had to call Victoire.

Victoire Weasley was a tall, blonde witch. She was about two years younger than Teddy, and a Gryffindor rather than a Hufflepuff, but had been the one Teddy was closest to growing up with, and the one that meant the most to Teddy now. She was standing by the bus stop when he met up with her two hours later, dressed in torn, denim shorts and a t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, but strands rested behind her ears that she smoothed when she located Teddy coming toward her.

"I'm so excited!" she told him almost immediately when he was in hearing range, grinning ear to ear. She gave him a quick hug and kiss and told him, "You have no idea. I thought we weren't going!"

"Yeah, me too!" he said, still more than thrilled with the idea that it was all happening. Her smile was contagious, and he felt his own mirroring hers. "I thought we were going to miss it for sure!"

"I had to tell my parents a few white lies," she confessed happily to him. She adjusted her sling bag over her shoulder and winked at him. "But now I'm here!"

"White lies?" he said, grinning. Victoire's idea of a 'white lie' was amusingly different than her parents' idea of a white lie. "Like what?"

"I told them I was going out with Cosette Poirier and Marie Thomas. Remember them?"

He laughed, the image of the two French girls in stiff peach dresses coming to mind. "The ones at your mum's party."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "My mum's still determined that we should be friends. Ugh, they're awful."

"Just because they're French?"

Victoire passed Teddy a strange look. "French people aren't awful."

"No," corrected Teddy quickly, blushing. He could feel his hair reddening. "Your mum wants you to know them only because they're French."

Victoire laughed. "Oh, yeah. Well, my mum also knows them through Beauxbaton's, but being French feels like the only thing we have in common…"

Teddy shrugged. "You're all also quite good-looking."

Victoire gave his hand a playful tug. "Stop it, Teddy," she said, though she was grinning. Teddy's smile widened, and she just shook her head amusedly. "_Anyway_, my mum's just so excited that I'm making an effort that she didn't even _question_ what was happening…"

Victoire abruptly broke off and reached up to turn Teddy's chin sideways. "Merlin!" she said. "Is this the new earring?"

"Yeah," he said, surprised but pleased by the sudden change in topic. He ran his fingers over the cartilage and the snake fangs and watching her amazed expression out of the corner of his eye. "You like it?"

"It's great!" She followed Teddy's fingers over the new piercing. "I'm thinking of getting a nose one next."

"Yeah?" he said. "How'd your mum end up liking the tattoo?"

She blushed. "She still doesn't know," she admitted. "I'm not going to tell her yet, not until I'm at least of age. She thinks they're trashy."

Teddy shrugged. "I like them."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "And my dad has them too so I don't even know why she brings it up…"

Teddy laughed, Victoire grinned, and the two started on their way.

"I can Apparate us to London," Teddy told Victoire when they had rounded the bus stop and were out of sight of the muggle cars. "And then we'll have to find our way to Twelfth United."

Victoire nodded, the grin not faltering from her expression. Then, when they had reached a private spot behind a park bench, the two Disapparated with a loud _pop_.

* * *

"That was Teddy," Harry announced as he reentered the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the counter there, reading a _Daily Prophet_ article as dinner prepared itself around her. A knife worked at the cutting board, a spoon stirred at cake batter, and ingredients were adding themselves to a large pot in the middle of the table.

The newspaper rustled as Ginny laid it down on the table. She looked up at him, frowning.

"He says he can't make it tonight," Harry told her.

Ginny's frown deepened. "He can't?"

"No," said Harry. "Says he's sick."

Ginny seemed disappointed. She folded up the newspaper and tossed it onto the counter. "I made extra quiche. That's Teddy's favorite."

"I know," said Harry with a shrug. "I was looking forward to seeing him too." He took a seat beside Ginny. "He's staying at Andromeda's tonight, and says he'll be by in the morning. We can give him the quiche then."

Ginny was silent for a long moment, and then rose from her seat with a small sigh. "James is going to be disappointed."

"Yeah," Harry said, remembering that his son had spent a full hour servicing his new broom so he could show it to Teddy in tip-top condition.

"Poor thing," Ginny said. "Grounded and sick."

"Andromeda should take good care of him," Harry said.

Ginny nodded. She waved her wand at the knife and cutting board, and they lowered themselves onto the counter. "Well, I guess I should cut back on my amounts, then."

Harry nodded, and watched her begin putting away the pots. He felt bad that Teddy was staying in tonight; he knew that Teddy was already miserable about being grounded. This on top surely only made matters worse.

"Poor kid," Ginny said again after a long beat. "Andromeda's too hard on him sometimes."

"Think she's just worried that he'll come home one day covered in tattoos," Harry said. "You know Dromeda."

"I guess she's more of the traditional type," Ginny said with a sigh.

Harry smiled. "She has a valid fear, though," he said. "He's Dora's son."

A sudden smile spread across Ginny's lips. She chuckled. "I still wonder sometimes where Tonks got it from. Or maybe it's tradition in their line for children to rebel…"

Harry grinned, and after they fell back into silence again, Harry got up off his chair and went over to help her put the rest of the pots away.

"Maybe we could do something for Teddy," Harry suggested suddenly. "Floo a cuppa over or something."

Ginny nodded. "Maybe," she said. "Think Dromeda's already given him something?"

"Probably…" Harry said. "Or how about some of that fudge?"

Ginny glanced toward where the fudge was waiting to be heated. "Think he'll want it if he's feeling sick?" Ginny asked him.

Harry shrugged, closing the pan closet. "You know how he loves chocolate. And anyway, he didn't sound too bad. He said he'd be over in the morning."

Ginny smiled. "Alright, then. I'll floo some over when it's done."

The fudge cooked and cooled, and about two hours later Ginny cut off a substantial chuck (ignoring Lily's loud complaints that Teddy should get the largest piece), wrapped it up, and flooed over to Andromeda Tonks' house.

The living room of Andromeda's house was empty when Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, but soon Andromeda was poking her head around the corner, wiping her brow on a kitchen towel.

"Ginny!" she greeted her, seeming surprised.

"Hi," Ginny said, smiling as Andromeda approached. "Thought I'd pop by."

"I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you," Andromeda admitted, returning the smile. She brushed a few gray hair strands away from her face. "You'll have to excuse my appearance," she said apologetically. "I have been busy in the backyard for most of the evening. Teddy didn't finish the degnoming chore I assigned him this morning. Not that I expected him to. It was quite a big task. He'll do it when he's available."

"Oh, Dromeda," Ginny said, adjusting her platter of fudge and frowning at the aging witch. "You should have called over. The kids need an outlet for their energy, and they've already done our garden twice this week…"

Andromeda just smiled. "You do have to spoil them sometime, Ginny."

Ginny just laughed. "Well, James' new broom has been the latest form of entertainment. I don't know if Teddy told you, but he's been on it nonstop for three weeks, determined to make the team this year. We've had to establish rules about sharing. Lily and Al have barely been able to touch it."

"Teddy was the same about his muggle C.G.s," Andromeda said. "Or whatever they're called. You remember him and Percy's daughters…"

Ginny laughed, remembering how Teddy used to complain constantly about sharing. "Of course," she said fondly. Then, finding that the platter was growing heavy in her arms, she said, "Here, let me take this to your kitchen. This is for Teddy."

Andromeda blinked. "Oh," she said, quickly recovering with a graceful smile. "Come in. That's sweet of you."

The kitchen looked messier than usual—probably due to Teddy's recent presence in the house—but it looked like Andromeda was just starting on dishes. The plates were lifting themselves into the sink, as the sponge swished and water washed the soap away.

"Harry and I figured he might want something to cheer him up," Ginny told her as she slid the platter onto the cleanest spot on the counter. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Andromeda said. "Though I hope you left some for yourself."

"Don't worry," Ginny said.

"And I hope Teddy hasn't had too much already," Andromeda said.

"No," Ginny said, brushing the words away. She laughed. "This is a fresh batch. Made this afternoon. Al helped especially with the chocolate—he wanted to save for Teddy especially."

Andromeda nodded, though a small frown was lingering on her lips. "That's sweet of him."

"Well, you know how they look up to Teddy," Ginny said. "But anyway. I didn't want to take too long because Harry and the kids are waiting for dinner. If they haven't dug in already," she added with a laugh.

"Ginny, really, you didn't have to save some extra for Teddy… I'm sure he'll have enough tonight. He is grounded, after all-"

"No, no, it really wasn't that big of a deal," Ginny said. "We just bad so we needed to bring him something. Was this recent?"

Andromeda frowned. "His grounding?" she said. "I thought he told you? It was a week ago when he came home with the piercing. He completely refused to take it off-"

"No, I mean… he's sick," Ginny corrected quickly.

Andromeda's frown deepened. "He…he's sick?"

"That's what he said," Ginny said. "Did he not tell you?"

"He forgot to mention it."

Ginny grinned. "Teddy does do that sometimes, doesn't he?"

Andromeda didn't seem so relaxed about it. Her concern did not falter as she pressed Ginny, "How sick did he say he was?"

"Sick enough to stay home, apparently," Ginny said. "Maybe tea and a potion or two would do it."

"Maybe he should come home immediately," Andromeda said. "I wouldn't want your family getting sick."

Ginny's grin faltered. "I think we're mostly safe… we haven't seen him for a few days now."

Andromeda stared at her. "What do you mean?" she said. "Teddy's over at your house right now."

* * *

After quickly filling in the missing pieces, Ginny promptly returned home to fetch Harry. They spent a half-hour fire-calling Teddy's friends, but when they got no lead as to his whereabouts, they soon found themselves up in Teddy's bedroom, searching for a note or anything that would let them know that he was alright. Ginny quickly attacked the stack of brochures and papers on Teddy's bedside table, and Harry and Andromeda rifled through Teddy's closet.

"He'll be fine," Ginny soothed Andromeda after the latter's newest cry of frustration. It was the third time Ginny had said it since they had finished their call to Bill Weasley's house; Andromeda was still obviously unsettled by Teddy's disappearance. They all were. Teddy had never pulled a stunt of this magnitude until now, and though the adults were quite sure that this was Teddy's doing and he wasn't in any danger, it still remained unsettling that none of their family members seemed to know where he was.

Andromeda managed to nod a reply. She wearily reached up and pulled down another one of Teddy's bags.

"He definitely knew what he was doing," Harry said. He, like Andromeda, was weary with worry. "He was obviously planning on going somewhere and being back by tomorrow, or he wouldn't have bothered to tell us that he'd be by in the morning."

There was a long silence, and then Andromeda said, "He's going to be in so much trouble."

Ginny laid down another brochure, this one of the Weird Sisters. She suppressed a sigh. "Let's just focus on where he is right now."

"He could have felt like going out for a drink," Harry suggested, slowing his search and turning to look at Andromeda.

"Teddy doesn't like alcohol," Andromeda said.

Harry just rubbed his face with his hand and resumed his search. Though Ginny was tempted to make another suggestion—anything to push the desperate look from Andromeda's expression—she was saved from making a response when there was a sudden call from the room across the hall.

"Dromeda?" came a familiar disembodied voice.

Andromeda hustled immediately from the room, but before Harry could turn to follow her, Ginny gave a cry of surprise as the pile of papers she was holding slipped in her hands and a small flyer flew out the bottom. Ginny returned the rest of the papers to Teddy's bedside and bent to retrieve the flyer, but the words there caught her eye. _Fringe Caravan,_ it read across the top, _Playing August 6, 2014. Twelfth United Theatre, Londo_n. Ginny straightened abruptly, her mouth parting. She turned to Harry and held the flyer up in her hand.

"Here," she said, and Harry joined her. "It's a flyer for Fringe Caravan," she said. "Remember Teddy mentioned that they were coming to London?"

Harry frowned, taking the flyer from Ginny to look at it. "The concert's tonight," he said in surprise, and Ginny nodded.

"That's probably where he went," Ginny said. "Don't you think? It has to be. Merlin, I can't believe I found the flyer. It literally just fell out of the pile that I was holding…"

Harry was scanning the flyer's information. "It's at the Twelfth United Theatre," he said.

"Teddy loves that band. Remember how many times he's mentioned their lead? Jodi Frank? Or Josie Frank, I don't remember."

Harry nodded. "It's safe to assume that he's at this one, then."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

They were silent for a long moment, still in disbelief that they had solved the mystery. Relief that they now knew he was safe was quickly seeping in, leaving them feeling drained.

"Should we go after him?" Harry asked her eventually. "I don't know whether we should trespass or not."

Ginny set the flyer back down on Teddy's bedside table. "I suppose it's up to Dromeda. I don't think we could just completely ignore the issue—Teddy's bound to realize that someone's been going through his stuff."

Harry nodded in agreement, and shortly after, Andromeda reentered the room.

"Victoire's missing too," she announced when she stepped in. "That was just Bill calling. Victoire told him and Fleur that she was staying with some friends, but after we called they decided to double-check. She's not there. They think she's with Teddy."

"Dromeda," Ginny said, retrieving the flyer and passing it to her. "This is where we think Teddy is."

Andromeda quickly read the flyer and raised an eyebrow. "He would," she said, and though her words were cold, her shoulders visibly relaxed. "That boy's been getting away with too much lately."

Harry smiled grimly, knowing that Andromeda's placated worry was quickly growing into anger. "Would you want me to go after him?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No," she said evenly. "I'm going to call Bill. Victoire should be back tonight and get a talking-to. She'll have a way to contact Teddy to tell him that their cover is blown. He won't stay overnight in London if he knows we know, but if he does, send him over to me in the morning."

"You sure?" Ginny asked her. "You're going to give him the option of sleeping in London?"

Andromeda pursed her lips. "I'm not going to go after him. He has to learn one day that his decisions have consequences. I know Teddy. Even if he stays, the guilt will eat at him until he comes home."

Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Keep in touch," Harry told her. "Let us know that Teddy got home okay."

Andromeda nodded. "I don't know if he will still want to, but I'll let you know if Teddy will be coming to visit tomorrow."

Ginny and Harry agreed, said their goodbyes, and left Andromeda in her home. When alone, Andromeda seated herself on her stuffed chair and crossed her arms to wait for Teddy to come home.

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock when the concert let out, dumping an elated Teddy and Victoire on the city streets. They kissed goodbye, and though both were sorely tempted to spend the night with each other, Teddy Apparated Victoire home and soon returned to the motel room he had rented for the night. It was a whole hour later—around twelve o'clock—when Teddy finally flopped down on the motel bed, physically exhausted but emotionally blissful.

The motel bed felt stiff and thin and Teddy was still fully dressed, but to him it felt like heaven. His spirits were soaring, his enthusiasm at its peak, and Teddy didn't know how in the world he could fall asleep when he was so excited. A part of him knew that he should crash, and soon (he didn't want to look too tired tomorrow morning or Harry would suspect something was up), but how could he even concentrate when all he wanted to do was relive the evening, over and over?

He was just planning on getting up to brush his teeth when he heard his muggle phone buzz from inside his duffel bag. Thinking it was Victoire texting him good night, Teddy rolled off his bed with a groan and snatched up the duffel bag. He unzippered it, quickly located his phone, and tossed the duffel back to the floor.

There was a new message from Victoire. He opened it.

_Hey_, it read. _I have no idea how, but my mum and dad know where we went, and so does your gran_. _They're livid. I think they were searching for us and now they're all really angry. You might want to come home tonight because I think your gran might flay you alive if you don't. And just a head's up, I probably won't be able to text for the next few days because they're trying to take my phone away. I'm erasing this text as soon as I send it._

Teddy set his phone down, mouth gaping. His grandmum knew… how? He didn't even know. He'd never mentioned Fringe Caravan to her—how did she ever find out where he had been, and how had she known Victoire was with him? Unless Victoire's parents had figured out that she was missing and the concert was the same night… Teddy could barely believe it. He felt his stomach plummet. He was in so much trouble, and he knew it. His gran might never let him out of the house again. He'd be degnoming the garden until he was seventy-five. He'd die at eighty from too many turnips and be buried in his great-great-uncle's dress robes.

He knew he had no way to reach his godfather to plead for mercy. His owl Mercury was at home. He had no fireplace through which to fire-call. His godfather did not have a cellphone. And Harry was probably asleep by now. Adults seemed to go to bed earlier and earlier each year Teddy was alive…

Did he have any other choice? He would have to return home to his grandmum's house. It felt like a death sentence. He knew he would be flayed alive. Hell, he would be flayed alive and sliced up for cat food. He knew his grandmum was probably just as livid as Victoire said, and though she never quite shouted at Teddy, the danger in her voice was intimidating enough to make him dread facing her.

Teddy scrubbed at his face with his hands. He could feel dark color seeping into his hair and wished that he could just sink into his motel mattress and forget about the whole thing. Why couldn't he have one night to revel in the amazing time he had had? In that moment, he hated his grandmum and wished he didn't have to live under her roof. Maybe then he would have a happier life.

Knowing that he would only feel worse the longer that he stayed, Teddy packed his things, dropped his key off at the motel front desk, and Apparated back to Andromeda's house. Once outside the front door, he paused for a long moment, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He didn't know if his grandmum would be up, but he wouldn't put it past her to be waiting for him. He didn't know if he wanted to see her face.

Drawing a deep breath, he pushed and the door swung open. Sure enough, Andromeda was sitting there in her stuffed chair, her hair tied up and her arms folded tightly across her bed robe. It was twelve-thirty, three hours past the time she usually went to bed.

Teddy attempted a smile—it felt more like a grimace—and when Andromeda's glare did not break, he cleared his throat.

"Hi… Gran."

Andromeda's glare did not falter.

Teddy drew a breath. "I… um… I know you're mad-"

"Mad?" echoed Andromeda coolly. "I'm not mad."

"You're… um, well, you're really upset," Teddy said. "You're going to yell at me in a moment."

"I'm not going to yell," Andromeda said in a low voice, and Teddy winced. He shifted his bag on his shoulder.

Andromeda flicked her wand at the lamp nearby. A yellow glow spread through the room, illuminating the dark circles under Andromeda's eyes.

"I know it's late," Teddy began again.

"It's past midnight."

Teddy bit his lip. "Right."

There was another long silence, in which Teddy grew steadily uncomfortable with the coolness of Andromeda's behavior. He half-expected her to blow up at any moment.

"Can you just tell me what my punishment is?" he blurted after a long minute of silence. "I know I'm in big trouble."

Andromeda's arms unfolded and she tapped the chair's armrest. "Is that what you're worried about?"

Teddy squirmed. "…Yes…?"

Andromeda looked at him critically. "Young man, are you aware of the trouble you've caused this evening?"

Teddy wasn't sure whether he should nod or not. "…I disobeyed you, I went out when I wasn't supposed to, I lied-"

"That's not what makes me the most upset," Andromeda interrupted.

Teddy froze, his grandmum's words surprising him. "Oh. …Really?"

Andromeda's brow rose. "Teddy, you should know that the rules I implement in this house are for a reason."

She looked pointedly at Teddy, and when Teddy realized she was looking for a reply, he nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you that you were grounded."

"Right… I thought you said that you weren't upset about that-?"

"No, I am upset that you did that, but I'm even more upset that you left without any note as to where you'd gone."

Teddy could feel his hair turning purple. "I… I'm sorry, Gran. I really wanted to go and didn't think you'd let me."

"I wouldn't have," Andromeda told him abruptly. "But your punishment shouldn't be the biggest thing worrying you right now. What you should be worrying about is the horrible time your godfather, Ginny, and I have had since you disappeared. We've been looking all over. We fire-called all of your friends' houses. We went through your room to look for traces. For a good amount of time I was going frantic."

Teddy could almost feel himself shrinking. "I… I'm sorry, Gran," he said in a small voice.

"You owe Harry and Ginny an apology. And Victoire's parents. And me."

"Sorry, Gran," Teddy said. "Really, I didn't know-"

"Teddy, there are still bad people out there."

_No, not again_. "Gran, the war's well over-"

"I've lost too many family members already," Andromeda told him. "Your grandfather, your parents. I know you might think me harsh but I'm not going to lose you too."

Teddy squirmed uncomfortably. He hated it when she brought his parents into disagreements like this; it nearly always made him feel like he wasn't enough. "Gran, don't talk like that. I really don't think you had much to worry about."

"Teddy, we had no idea where you had gone."

"I'm sorry, Gran," Teddy said, and his voice was so pleading that the fire in Andromeda's eyes died out a bit. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think about it before. I should have left a note or something."

Andromeda pursed her lips. Teddy watched her for a long time, trying to read her and know what she was thinking.

"I'm really sorry, Gran," he repeated. "I'll apologize to Harry and Ginny and the Weasleys, if you'll let me."

Andromeda nodded eventually. "I think that would be the best thing to do."

Teddy shifted the weight of his bag. He didn't know if he even dared to ask what his punishment was. Last time he had gotten this far into trouble, she had taken his phone away for a month and given him chores for a week. "Am I… am I still grounded?"

"Yes," Andromeda told him. "You're still grounded, and I'd like your phone."

Teddy felt a sinking feeling inside of him. "Gran… no."

"Teddy, it's not up for debate."

Teddy did not reply, clinging to the small bit of hope that if he didn't get it for her immediately, she would forget that she asked him. Though Victoire would likely have her phone taken away as well, Teddy knew that her parents were much more lenient. She might not have access for three days, but he wouldn't for weeks. But maybe, just maybe, if Teddy's grandmum conveniently forgot to take his phone, at least Teddy would have a way to contact Victoire when she got hers back.

"So am I grounded for longer… or…?"

Andromeda watched him for a while, and Teddy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She had the ability to make those under her scrutiny feel as though they were being seen through and through. "You're not going to Victoire's party next weekend," she told him, and though Teddy felt himself deflating even further, he just nodded a response. He did not protest. He could feel his phone weighing on his pocket.

"I won't extend your punishment, but you're going to make things up to James, Albus, and Lily tomorrow," continued Andromeda in a softer tone. "I understand all three were extremely disappointed that you weren't showing up, James especially."

Teddy nodded again. That wasn't too bad.

Andromeda looked him up and down, noting the lines of fatigue in his body. "You can return to your room," she told him quietly. "We'll discuss the rest in the morning."

"Okay," Teddy said, feeling a bit of relief through his lingering guilt. "Are you coming to bed too?"

"I'm going to fire-call Harry and let him know that you're okay," she said.

As if Teddy needed a reminder that more people than just his grandmum were disappointed in him. "Okay," he said softly. "Thanks Gran." Then, seeing that this was his dismissal, he adjusted his duffel strap on his shoulder and turned to leave the room.

"Teddy." Andromeda's voice made him pause on the threshold. Teddy turned back to see Andromeda coming toward him, her palm out. Her gaze was apologetic.

Teddy turned pink, knowing that she was asking for his phone. "Gran…" he groaned, though he had expected it. "Please, no."

"Only until you make it up to Harry and Ginny," she told him. "It won't be that long."

Knowing that he was in no state to argue, Teddy reluctantly fished around in his pocket until he located it. He placed it in Andromeda's hand, and the phone quickly went into her robe pocket.

"You'll have it back before you know it," she told him, her eyes softening at what must have been a horribly morose expression on Teddy's face. She tucked a gray strand behind her ear and reached up to grasp Teddy's cheek. "Teddy, I know you probably hate me right now but please know how much I care."

Teddy nodded, and though he was still disappointed that not much had worked out for him tonight, he could not help a small smile when Andromeda had to go on tiptoes to kiss his cheek goodnight. He was taller than she was now, but she was so insistent about giving him goodnight kisses that he permitted her to continue them anyway. She had done it every night since he had been in her care; there was no reason why she wouldn't stop now, even when they were both older and he now surpassed her height. …Besides, a part of Teddy liked the tradition of it all. It let him know that even after nights when he had done something horribly wrong, she would still forgive him. Even if he lied about his location and sent her and everyone else they knew into a frenzy.

Giving in when he saw the gentleness in his grandmum's eyes, Teddy returned with his usual response kiss to her wrinkled cheek. He wasn't really angry with her anyway; he was mostly just grateful that she wasn't so angry that guilt lingered over their household. He knew he could survive his next week or two as long as they weren't bickering like two kneazles.

"Goodnight Gran," he told her.

She patted his hand affectionately. "Goodnight Teddy," she said.

He drew away, and could hear the light click off as he headed up the stairs to his poster-lined bedroom.

* * *

_And that's that! Had to get it off my chest because I've been in a Teddy Lupin craze since J.K. released those Rita Skeeter articles… Anyway, drop a review to let me know what you think! _


End file.
